


Angel At This Moment

by OceanTiger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, POV Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanTiger/pseuds/OceanTiger
Summary: Jean and Marco are walking, basking in the sunlight and taking in the fresh air. Everything was good. Jean was happy. But a little turn of events can change a person's mood completely.





	

“You’re such an idiot, Jean.” I smirked and shook my head at that, turning to look at him. His dark hair parted in the middle and combed; each hair in the spot it was supposed to be, making his freckles and chocolate eyes pop. Typical Marco. He always had the way of making me feel the warmth in my stomach, and the tightness in my chest as my heart would pick up pace.

“Why do you say that?” A chuckle slid out of his mouth as he took long strides, causing me to have to walk in a brisk pace. I looked at his face carefully, only able to see the left side. His jaw line was strong, and his eyebrows rose as he let the laugh escape past his lips. I let a quiet hum out of my throat.

“Out of all the ways to prove you are stronger then Eren, you choose arm wrestling?” He started laughing even harder now, moving his hands to his stomach, and wiping the tears from his eyes.

“So…?” I couldn’t help but laugh a bit myself. It did sound stupid when it came from his mouth, and the fact that he had the courage to make fun of me for it made it even better. My eyes wandered from his face to the ground as I watched little puffs of dirt rise from beneath our feet with every step we took. 

“Well, if it wasn’t clear enough, it makes you an idiot.” He was able to speak after his peals of laughter died down, and I listened to him pant, mixing it in with the words. I shrugged and looked back at him as he looked up at the sky, the sunlight lining his face in just the right way. A small portion of his neck was shaded and his nose cast a dark shadow under his left eye. I smiled at him. He looked like an angel at this moment, a halo of light around him. I took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. 

“That is beside the point.” I looked ahead of us, watching where we were walking. It was a path, almost like a road but narrower, causing us to walk right next to each other. It is a beautiful day, and all I can picture is me reaching over and lacing my fingers through the ones of my best friend. I felt my face heat up a little, a small blush hinting at my cheeks. Marco sighed softly, his eyes closed when I turned back. 

“You’re so cute.” I mumbled it softly.

“What?” He questioning it made my face heat up even more and my stomach twist into knots. He hadn’t heard me, and in a way I was glad.

“N-Nothing!” I stammered it out quickly trying to smack the squeakiness of my voice as I did so. He nodded calmly, smirking. Had I wanted him to hear me? Sure. Was I going to repeat myself? No way in hell. I brought a hand up and rubbed the back of my neck and into the shorter portion of my hair as I kicked at the dirt.

“So, top ten, huh? Military Police here we come.” He smiled happily at that, seeming proud of us. But I frowned. I wasn’t in the Military Police… I was in the Survey Corps. I looked at him, my hands starting to shake. It wasn’t because I was cold, but nervous. Had I forgotten to tell him? My best friend? He let out a low laugh. “We are going to be safe forever, Jean.” He stopped, and I did as well, turning to face him.

“W-We aren’t a part of the Military Police, Marco. I’m in the Survey Corps.” I watched him closely as he didn’t answer. His smile faltered till his mouth was in a thin line. I hesitated, expecting him to say something. When I realized he wasn’t going to, I spoke. “Marco?” It came out as a plea. But he didn’t move, his breathing stopping as his chest went still. What was happening? “M-Marco?” I grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face me.

The right side of his face and upper torso was gone, as well as his right eye. I stopped breathing before it picked up rapidly. His only eye glazed over, his face lifeless as he almost seemed to stare right at me. I felt my heart shatter, and I went from being right next to him to being at least one hundred meters away. I was confused, and I started running towards him. 

“Marco!” I screamed for him, wanting him back by my side. No matter how fast I ran, breathing rigid, he always seemed to move farther away. 

“Marco!” The dirt turned to mud as I continued running, and it grabbed at my feet, wanting to stop me from getting any farther. I cried out from him, suddenly aware of the tears that were pushing past my lips and into my mouth. I tried to run faster, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t make it to him no matter how hard I tried. 

“Marco!” I cried, sobs wracking my body as I shook. “Please!” I fell to my knees, bringing my hands to my chest, touching where my aching heart was. “I-I love you.” I whispered it, my eyes squeezing shut before I looked up at the now dark sky. “I love you, Marco!” I screamed it at the top my lungs, feeling like I was going to lose my voice before I was met by another.

“Jean…?” I looked around. It was distant, sounding far away. 

“Marco?” My name came again, as I brought myself to my feet

“Marco?!” I called, and as the image of his lifeless face came to my mind I bolted into sitting position.

The barracks were dark, and I listened to my own heavy breathing as I looked around. Around me were sleeping boys and I let tears fall from my eyes. He was actually gone. He wasn’t going to come back. I ran my fingers through my hair, giving little pulls. 

“I’m so sorry, Marco.” I whispered as my voice cracked.

“Jean? Are you okay?” I turned my head quickly, clearing my throat at the sight of Armin. He was propped up on his elbow, wiping sleep from his eyes, his hair sticking out every which way. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.

“Y-Yeah. I’m okay. Just a little restless.” I watched as he nodded, laying back down.

“Try to go back to sleep.” His voice was soft and coated in a yawn. I nodded and laid back down myself, curling into a ball as I continued to cry quietly.

“I love you, Marco.” I whispered it one last time before I waited for morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it has been quite a while since I have posted anything on here. I am deeply sorry, but I have been very busy with things in my life, and a lot of them were more important then posting on here. 
> 
> I hope I am able to update some of my stories soon, and I apologize to everyone for the wait.
> 
> I had this idea a couple days ago, and I am sorry if it isn't exactly what you were expecting, but I was having a bit of trouble putting it all into words that would flow nicely. 
> 
> I hope you are all doing well <3
> 
> I hope to see you all soon, my Lovely's.


End file.
